I Never Told You
by KeybladeChloeNerd
Summary: There is a song for every mood possible; happy, sad, grieving...etc. There is only one mood that Sally has been feeling. Now he is gone. She never told him how much he meant to him. Now she can only tell him through her dreams.Possible 2/3 shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Never Told You**_

_**Hello readers ( typical British greet there! YUP I'M BRITISH AND PROUD MATE! ;P). I've been a fan of Colbie Callait for over a year now and her song I Never Told You is basically what this fanfiction is about; loosing the person you loved the most. Possible 3/2 shot. **_

_**PLOT: There is a song for every mood possible; happy, sad, grieving...etc. There is only one mood that Sally has been feeling. Now he is gone. She never told him how much he meant to him. Now she can only tell him through her dreams. A song she loved, she can barely listen to it ever again...**_

It was dead in the night. Silence. If you listen carefully, you could hear very faintly water from the Wheel Well waterfall.

Sally Carrera was asleep in her bed which she once shared with Lightning McQueen. She rolled over in her bed. The nightmare had plagued her since the incident happened. He was no longer here. Not with her or even in this world. Sometimes Sally swore she could hear his voice or see his ghost. Suddenly Sally awoke gasping for air. Sometimes thinking about Lightning strangled her and suffocated her. She fumbled for the switch of her lamp. She gulped down her water and swore for a second that she felt McQueen's touch. Her face crumpled up and tears began to fall slowly.

Lightning "Stickers" McQueen was killed racing in L.A by Chick...Almost exactly like the way he did to The King. But The King didn't die. Chick was arrested and banned from ever racing again. Chick had apologised but nothing could ever bring Lightning back. Sally had never felt so depressed, angry and terrified all at the same time in all of her 24 years of living. Lightning was killed a week ago and it silenced the whole town. 23 was too young for anyone to die. But to die doing what you loved...

Sally hugged herself and let the tears flow. Her nails dug into her arms' flesh leaving little Red Crescent moons behind. Every moon left a mark of what never came to be.

She was wearing Lightning's black #95 t-shirt. . One of the only things she kept of him. She didn't want to be reminded of what never happened. Like marriage or family. By now she was really crying. She wished he was here to wrap his arms around her and tell her it was okay to cry because he was there. But he wasn't. She gripped the shirt. She felt numb and dead. Love was a game that can turn into a deathly chase which could haunt you forever. She wanted to be cold as stone so she couldn't feel her feelings or the sting of her tears.

Sally walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of tracking bottoms and pulled them over her pyjama shorts. As she grabbed the clothing, a picture of her and Stickers caught her eye. Lightning's arm was draped over hers and lips pressed against her cheek. In the picture Sally was blushing. She loved him. Chick had forever scarred her for loving again. She rubbed her eyes and picked up the photo. A single tear landed on Lightning and his smiling face. Oh how she longed for him to come back. But he couldn't ever come back. Before Sally could gather her senses together, she threw the picture frame across the room smashing into the mirror. Sally then ran outside onto the balcony before breaking down into tears. She looked up into the stars. Somehow the stars had made a constellation of a love heart.

"I hope you can hear me Stickers. I loved you and will never love you again. Chick made me cry; Chick made these tears sting," Sally wept through her tears. "I will never...ever...let go of you Stickers..." She curled up into a ball and cried wishing none of this had happened. She felt the last crack of her heart shatter as her heart broke. Now no-one could ever fix it...

_A.M: This is loosely based on what I wrote in an English assessment. I got HARS 42 (level 6! Only in Key Stage 3! :D.). Obviously the characters weren't from the Cars world. If I get good reviews, I would extend it. P.S. Update on Black Roses should be I dunno Friday/weekend. CRAZY BUSY THIS WEEK! Got a massive concert. I have to sing. Choir and alone. SO SCARED! So yh. Updates are gunna b late this week. _

_~Chloe. x_


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

**_I Never Told You chapter 2_**

**_Omg, thx for the reviews. Its 2 but I love all the reviews I get! :D (providing they are to do with the story. Otherwise its annoying and I have to delete the review. -.-")_**

**_This chapter is rather jumpy in places._**

**_I DONT OWN PIXAR OR ANY SONGS MENTIONED._**

**A day before Lightning's passing.**

* * *

><p>Sally sighed and embraced the music in her ears. It was Owl City's song, Lonely Lullaby. She didn't really think the song would play such an important role in her life in her future. She just loved the piano in the song. Suddenly, she jumped in surprise. Lightning had poked her in the ribs and scared her. Lightning was doubling over in laughter.<p>

"Haha did you see your face!" Lightning laughed. He loved pranking his friends but not as much as Mater. Sally rolled her eyes playfully.

"Blah blah haha, you got your laugh," Sally said dryly before winking. She yanked the headphones out her ears and stood up. "Aren't you meant to be at the racetrack?"

"Yeah but Holley and Finn are picking us up via helicopter. Best service in the business!" Lightning joked draping his arm over Sally. "Plus I get to spend more time with the one I love." He turned to face Sal.

"Love you too Stickers. You promise me you won't get hurt today?" Sally asked with deep concern in her voice. Lightning slowly pressed his lips against Sally's.

"I promise. Here I want to show you a song which made me think of you when I'm not here," Lightning said once he stopped kissing her. Her went over to her computer and typed in I Never Told You Colbie Callait. The beginning of the song played out through the speakers. The lyrics dug a wound in Sally's skin. They spoke to her when he wasn't here.

"I miss those blue eyes  
>How you kissed me at night<br>I miss the way we sleep  
>Like there's no sunrise<br>Like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<p>

But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>I can't believe I still want you  
>After all the things we've<br>Been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you"

Sally was welling up once the song was over. Lightning had blue eyes and she missed him when he was away obviously. She smiled at Lightning. She then kissed his cheek sweetly and Lightning pulled her into one of his kisses.

"Hey guys! Miss Holley an Finn are here!" Mater yelled from outside. He casually walked in and saw the too before walking out. Sally stifled a laugh.

"C'mon, we don't wanna be late for the race," Sally said linking hands with Lightning.

* * *

><p>Sally was watching from the pits cheering her boyfriend on.<p>

"Go Stickers! 10 more laps and that Piston Cup is yours!" Sally said through a Headset.

"_Lightning McQueen is really going for it today! He's gonna win the piston cup!" _Darrell Cartrip announced. Sally's eyes watched Lightning's car speed by. Suddenly, Chick crept up behind him. "_Chick was brought back into the racing season last spring and certainly isn't going easy on any racer here. Just look at the speed he is going at!" _

The net few seconds were a blur. Chick had rammed into Lightning, sending him flying into the grass, rolling him over and eventually landing on the roof of the car. Everyone was still in silence. Sally froze to the spot. Her entire body became numb. Tears welled up in her eyes as smoke drifted out the bonnet. Her hands shook violently as tears slowly fell down.

"Is he-?" Sally began but her windpipes blocked her voice. Flo tried to pull her in. Sally shook free as she watched paramedics fly onto the track. She broke free and raced onto the track with Mater trying to tug her back. "GET OFF OF ME!" Sally saw the medical team freeing Lightning's body.

"He still has pulse; we need to get him to a hospital," the head paramedic announced to his team. Lightning was put on a stretcher.

"You promised me you wouldn't get hurt," Sally wept touching Lightning's bloody face. He had blood dripping from his head, arms, legs and hands. "They're taking you to a hospital now. You'll be alright. I promise you. I love you." She clasped hold of Lightning's hand.

"I...Love...you..too..." Lightning breathed weakly feebly holding onto Sally's hand before being carried off.

* * *

><p>Sally and Mater were sitting by Lightning's hospital bed. Sally hadn't slept since. She was holding his hand. She hoped Lightning would live. But it wasn't likely. Suddenly, a rapid beep from Lightning's heart monitor went off breaking the serene silence. Nurses rushed in with equipment and pushed Sally and Mater out.<p>

"WAIT!" Sally screamed. "I LOVE YOU LIGHTNING!" Lightning's monitor went silence and the nurses stopped.

"He's gone," one nurse said to another. Sally's own heart stopped. He was gone.

For good this time.

She sank down a wall and wailed into Mater's jacket.

"He had a whole life ahead of him," Sally cried. Marriage, kids were all future that they had disscussed.

Love is a dangerous gift; it can't be replaced sometimes.


End file.
